A New Beginnig
by paishriya
Summary: What would have happened if Edward had not resisted his temptation that faithful day in biology.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Murder**

I couldn't bear it any longer. The irresistible blood of Isabella Swan, my new lab partner. I had to have it! Only another 30 more minutes, then I would have the sweetest of all drinks.

"Ring..." Yes! At last! The monster in me rejoiced. I had formulated the perfect plan. I would pretend to walk the new girl, Bella, to her next class and then tell her that I had forgotten to my book in the car. Being the predictable human that she was, she would buy my lie and follow me to the car park. From there, I would run her to the forest and devour her delicious blood.

"Hello" I said in a voice I reserved for not scaring humans. She did not say anything but looked at me with those piercing chocolate brown eyes. I had to admit, she was very beautiful.

She had long mahogany of smooth chocolate brown hair that cascaded down to her waist like soft waves and was very pale. Her skin rivalled mine in the paleness. Wow! She was surely a goddess whose beautiful mind I could not read.

"I am Edward Cullen" I continued unfazed by her confused expression, "you must be Bella, right?" I smiled but did not show the rows of razor-sharp teeth. She simply nodded, her heart thudding frantically in her chest. She was probably afraid of me and her instincts were telling her to run away from me. The monster in me would not allow that to happen.

"Can I walk you to your next class, please?" I asked as politely as possible keeping the smile plastered on my face, "anyway, which is your next class?" "Sure you can walk me to the gym." she replied to both my questions. God, kill me now please. Her voice! It was so sweet like bells ringing.

I quickly recovered and flashed a smile, again being conscious about my teeth. I walked her towards the gym and luckily it was raining (not a surprise in forks) so we just looked like two big, oversized raincoats. Now, no one would notice that I was the last person with Bella Swan. It would help me remain inconspicuous.

"Hey Bella, would you mind following me to my car? I left my Spanish book there." "Yeah, sure. Let's go." Foolish little Bella. She did not know what got her, literally. As soon as everyone was out of sight, I quickly carried her and ran her to the woods before she could say anything.

"What are...you doing and...how in the world did we get here...so...so fast?" mu innocent victim asked breathlessly. I did not answer but covered the distance between us in a single stride. I did not answer but placed my cool fingers under her chin and lifted her gorgeous face up so that I could stare at those beautiful brown orbs that were her eyes.

"I am really sorry Bella." I said in an extremely persuasive tone that really showed how remorseful I was for ending her life. I gently brushed her hair back from shoulders and exposed her neck to my venom-coated teeth. I felt a jolt of electricity pass through me and the casual touch.

Before she had a chance to respond, I bit her neck and started to suck the warm liquid. It was delightful! No word in the world could describe how her blood tasted. I drank from her slowly, to enjoy the taste, to savour every drop.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

I continued to drink the ambrosia slowly yet steadily. I savoured each moment not wanting the feast to end so soon. Bella's whimpers grew softer and softer with each mouthful I took.

"_Edward, stop! Now!"_ the familiar 'voice' of my dear sister, Alice, sounded in my mind. I ignored her and continued to bask in the bliss. Suddenly, my source of ultimate pleasure was taken away from me. I snarled, angry, livid at the loss of _my_ prey. No one had the right to do that.

I was too carried away with my anger induced state to even notice that Bella had disappeared and in her place only Emmett and Jasper were present. Jasper used his unusual gift and tried to calm me down. It didn't work….much. Jasper seemed worried that I would do something drastic. Emmett moved towards me swiftly and pinned my hands behind my back as is he was somehow able to read Jasper's mind. I struggled against Emmett's iron grip but it didn't help.

"We're going home Edward. You have caused enough of damage here we won't let you go until we are sure that you will not attack anyone." Jasper said, calm and collected live always, as a wave of lethargy and resignation flooded through me. This time I couldn't and wouldn't fight it. I nodded limply and slumped as Emmett carried me back to the house.

This was where the questions were to begin. I knew everyone would be very angry at me as I had messed up- big time.

APOV

It had been two long and painful weeks since we had last hunted. It was a hard time for everyone, especially Jasper. He was the most affected by the smell of human blood but then no one could blame him since he tries his best. Everyone can see his struggle and efforts. I feel so sad to see him in pain but I can't do anything about it. I also know that our family will help him with anything but that doesn't mean that I can't stop worrying. It is all part of the bond we share.

Every vampire has a mate. Some are just lucky to find them sooner like Rosalie and Emmett. The bond created my mates is irreversible, instant and undying. A vampire cannot survive without his mate after he has found him or her.

Luckily for us, our entire family is happily mated except for one outstanding exception. My favourite brother: Edward. I knew that one day he would find her, his mate but unfortunately, he had given up all hope.

Hmm...I wondered what Edward was doing or would be doing anyway. I focused on him as I always did when I wanted to see the future of a particular person or in this case, particular vampire. Instead of a vision I was expecting, I saw nothing but darkness. What? Maybe something is wrong with my visions. This time, I concentrated on Rosalie and was hit with a vision as usual. She was staring at her nails, as usual.

But then, what about Edward? Before I could resort to anything drastic, the bell rang. After being held back by my Spanish teacher for some time, I ran out of the class as fast as I could without raising any suspicions to Edward's biology class room. At the same time, I texted Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, telling them all about the current situation.

In less than five minutes, all of us were gathered outside the empty classroom looking for Edward. "I found his scent but it is with some other unfamiliar human scent!" Jasper exclaimed, his voice laced with shock.

We trailed the scent thanking our luck as the school hallways were completely empty. As, soon as we were outside the school grounds and out of everyone's sight, we ran at vampire speed and traced the scent into the forest. Oh no! Edward and a human in the forest was something I was not excepting. It was not possible for him to slip. He has the most self-control, apart from Carlisle of course.

His scent began to grow stronger and then we saw a sight that we had never expected to see.

Edward was sucking blood from the new student's neck as though he was a starving man who was eating after a long time.

I was frozen, physically, but urged Edward to stop, in my mind. Thankfully, Jasper and Emmett separated him from the girl and I quickly went to take the changing girl to Carlisle. I ran away from there as fast as I could. After a few seconds, I had a vision, of Rosalie. She had decided to crash the girl's truck and place a dead body from the morgue in the hospital so that her disappearance could be staged as a car accident.

Everything had gone well so far but I knew better. This was the calm before the storm.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

Emmett continued to drag me as if I was a rag doll and I could tell from both his expression and his mind that he was enjoying it. More than he should. When we reached the house, he let me go and went to look for Rosalie, who had apparently been quick enough to go and stage Bella's disappearance as an accident.

Bella. Even thinking her name made be sad and guilty. I had killed her, at least her human form. Now, she would be like me, a vampire. I had condemned her to this life. I was indeed a terrible creature.

I sat down on one of the chairs of the dining table, which was never used for its intended purposes but often facilitated family meetings like the one that was going to occur soon. I was alone but not for long as Esme, my 'mother' for all intents and purposes came and sat next to me. She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and gave me her motherly smile. I tried to smile back to her too but it just looked like a grimace.

She patted my shoulder once more and was then distracted by the screeching of tires. It was Carlisle and Rosalie. I buried my face on my hands in mortification. What would my father think of me? I had disappointed him. I had so many years of practice and I had let him down.

Jasper walked towards Carlisle and quietly told him all my feeling. Carlisle was next to me in an instant and patted my back. "Edward, son..." he began, "you have to know that I don't feel that way, right? All of us have our moments of weaknesses. It is ok as long as you apologise to the girl who I was told is the daughter of Charlie Swan." I nodded confirming the truth in his statement.

Carlisle barely raised his voice and said in his always calm and collected voice," Can all of you come here please? We need to talk."

**Carlisle POV**

I was rather surprised when Alice called and told me that Edward lost control and had drunk from a human girl, Isabella Swan. This was something I was expecting from Jasper or maybe even my other children. Not Edward. But this did not mean that I was angry with him. No, that is not true. I knew that Edward must have tried to resist but in the end, he must have lost the battles with his instincts. Could Isabella Swan be his singer? His la tua cantata?

Maybe that was the reason of Edward's lapse in control. I continued to be lost in my thoughts and theories regarding Edward as I helped Rosalie use a body of a woman who had recently died of a car accident and had suffered third degree burns from the impact of the accident. Luckily for us, this girl was an orphan and had no one to claim her body.

After helping my eldest daughter, we both sat in my Mercedes as I drove home, breaking the speed limit by a significant amount. As soon as I entered, Jasper walked over to me and told me that Edward felt like a disappointment.

Oh poor Edward! How could he feel this way? After reassuring him that there was no reason to feel like that, I realised that I had yet to talk to everyone and know the full version of the accident.

"Can all of you come here please? We need to talk." I said barely raising my voice. Edward stiffened as another foreign sound was barely heard. It was Isabella's whimper as the fire of the change continued to consume both her thoughts and her body.


End file.
